The Nin Tournament
by Niwatori Shimauma
Summary: PG-13 for future scenes...Orochimaru invites all the elite genins (and Shikamaru) to a tournament that he threw together...he also invited Gaara! This is a remake of A New Recuit
1. The invitation

1**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

Alright, my first fic was unsuccessful so I decided to do a rewrite of my original _A New Recruit _fic. I hope this one doesn't suck so bad...well here goes...this story is completely different than my other...it takes place after the Chuunin exam, and its not very accurate to the story line but...hell I don't care...some new jutsus, some new ninjas...a new concept and all that good stuff...just read it...

Sorry guys, I had to redo this fic! I can't believe I didn't get NAILED for forgetting to put Sasuke in a fight! Please re-review...terribly sorry for the inconvenience! I have made some slight changes but only slight! Tell me if you see anymore mistakes plz...

**Mission 1**

**The invitation**

Cell 7 had just finished their latest mission and were heading home when they were stopped by a couple of guys from the sound...

"What the hell are you guys doing in our village?" Sakura yelled at them.

"We came to invite Naruto-kun..." They had said back

"To what?" Sakura had yelled back at them again.

"...to a tournament being held by Orochimaru-sama. We also invite Sasuke-kun as well." They had said and then looked at Sasuke.

"How did you get in to our village without permission? The Chuunin exams are already over!" Sasuke had asked them.

"All we had to do was kill the ANBU and sneak in hehehe..." They had said evilly.

"You bastards!" Naruto had yelled and leapt at them.

"Naruto, no!" Kakashi had said and grabbed Naruto. "In your current state, you would be no match for them if they were good enough to take out ANBU recruits..." he had told him.

"I have the Rasengan now master Kakashi!" Naruto had yelled and struggled to get free.

_I'm sorry Naruto...but there's just no way you could beat 'em... _Kakashi had thought.

"We will see you there...or we will hunt you down and kill you ourselves..." They had said and then were going to leap off but were stopped by Sasuke.

"Who else is going to be entering this tournament?" Sasuke said and then they smirked at him.

"All the other Genins from Konoha, and the one Chuunin...I can't remember his name..." They had said and then someone else said "You mean me?"

They all had turned around and saw Shikamaru.

"I'm not entering...too much hassle..." He had said and then the sound nins looked shocked.

"How could someone like you become the only Chuunin this year?" They had said and then shook their heads "You will be there or we will kill you...there will also be the kid from the sand"

"Who are you, Jounins, that took out the ANBU?" Kakashi had said.

"Oh, we are not Jounins...we are merely Chuunins" They had said and Kakashi went wide eyed.

"We have much work to be done...go to the middle of the village on the first day of August...you have three months to prepare for this tournament...so don't slack off, come now, Shisei, Koukai, we must go to the sand village now" One of the three nins had said and the other two said "Right!" and just like that...they were gone.

Naruto kept thinking about that day...he kept reliving the feeling he got when he saw the three nins...and the chill that went up his spine when they had said they killed the ANBU...and how excited he was to be able to enter a tournament like this one...but it had already been 2 months from that day and he still hadn't accomplished anything than being able to fully understand the Rasengan and use it to its full potential...Sasuke had a bunch of new Kaiton jutsus and Sakura had lots of new healing jutsus...too bad she wasn't invited...

Naruto sighed heavily, "What the hell am I gonna do when the tournament comes...?" Naruto thought of all his possible opponents...Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Lee, one of those three sound nins...how could he win if he didn't progress anymore...?

"Dammit!" He yelled and punched a wall.

"You know, your not gonna get anything done if you just eat ramen here" A familiar voice said. Naruto turned to see Jiraiya standing in the doorway of the Ichiraku ramen bar.

"It's the pervy Sennin!" Naruto yelled. Jiraiya sat down beside Naruto and they talked for awhile...when Naruto mentioned the tournament, Jiraiya got serious.

"Naruto, you know by know that the Rasengan won't help you in this tournament against a couple of opponents like Lee or Shino right?" Jiraiya asked "It may help in a battle against one of those three sound nins, but I'm not sure how they fight..."

"So?" Naruto said, gulping down more ramen.

"So...I'd like to teach you a jutsu that will test your skills as a ninja" Jiraiya said and Naruto shot up.

"What kind of jutsu?"

"It is a fast and devastating jutsu but...if you can manage to master it in one month...then there is no way someone like Gaara could defend it...hell, I can't even keep up with it and its MY jutsu" Jiraiya told him. "This jutsu is extremely hard to learn in just a month...but the results will be amazing if you can...though, it does take a lot out of you, so use it sparingly"

"I can take whatever kind of training you throw at me!" Naruto said and then ran toward the door.

"C'mon! We only gotta month!"

_While Naruto starts his training with Jiraiya, Sasuke has his own training to do..._

"UUOOOO!" Sasuke yelled and charged at the boulder that was his target. His chidori was charging and when he hit the rock, it exploded on impact.

"Dammit. Still (huff) not enough (huff)" Sasuke continued to do this until Kakashi and Gai appeared out of the trees.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" He asked them.

"We're here to train you..." Gai said and smiled at him.

"Why would you want to train me, Gai?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to prove to Kakashi that I can make you a more successful ninja than he can!" Gai said and made his "nice guy" pose.

Kakashi sweat dropped. "You told me you were going to train him in Taijutsu and let me handle the Ninjutsu..." He said.

"Uh...that too" Gai said back.

"Alright, Sasuke. We'll let you pick. Do you want to learn Taijutsu first, or Ninjutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmm" _I already have a lot of jutsus to use...but Gai's training won't be easy...also, he'll probably make me where that ridiculous green jump suit...what should I do? _He thought to himself until he came to a decision...

"Gai, I want you to train me in Taijutsu first..." He said with an evil look on his face.

"HA! I told you he would pick me first!" Gai yelled.

"No you didn't..." Kakashi said back.

"Well he did so shut up" Gai said and ran to Sasuke.

"Alright, the first thing you need to do is put on this green jumpsuit!" Gai said and held up a jump suit in his "nice guy" pose.

Sasuke sweat dropped. _Oh well...I saw this coming anyway...what a minute! _Sasuke thought and said "Does it come in black?"

"No..." Gai said with fire in his eyes.

Sasuke just left and changed and came back.

"Alright, now lets get started!"

A month passed and everyone that was invited showed up at the middle of Konoha. The first there were the three nins...then came Naruto and Sasuke...then Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji...Gaara also showed up somehow...

Everyone looked different now (except Shikamaru). Naruto now wore a black jacket that reached the upper part of his knee that he didn't zip. Baggy pants, sandals, and his headband. His hair was spikier and longer now but only about as much as the Yondaime.

Sasuke wore bandages all around his arms and legs and had 4 kunai pockets that he carried on ropes strapped around him. He wears all black and hides his left eye with his hitai-ate headband. Basically, he looks like a young, dark, Kakashi.

Kiba looks no different except Akamaru has grown up a bit. He also keeps his hood down instead of up all the time.

Neji has shorter hair and now wears his hitai-ate headband as a belt, now being proud of the fact that he is much stronger than anyone in the main family, so he shows his "bird in a cage" mark. He has a scar down his right leg that leads up to his chest. He no longer wears bandages around his arms, rather on his legs to cover up the scar. He wears the same jacket as before though.

Shino looks the same except now he has a black coat on instead of white.

Gaara now holds his sand gourd near his thigh and has thicker black eyes. His hair is a darker red now and is a bit longer. He wears the same thing he did wear only it is now green and blue.

Lee looks almost exactly like Gai, only his jacket and jump suit are blue.

Got all that? Lets get back to the story then.

"Ah, everyone made it then? Yes...yes...good" The head sound nin said.

"Zureki, we should go. Orochimaru-sama is waiting..." Koukai said.

"Be patient, Koukai, I will only leave when I am sure everyone is prepared" Zureki said.

"We are all ready...take us to the tournament site" Sasuke said and then glared at him.

"Fine, Shisei, prepare to depart!" Zureki ordered.

"Yes sir" Shisei said sarcastically.

They rode on what seemed to be an airplane type thing disguised as a house. When they reached the tournament site, everyone stared at it. It was a giant building, at least 5 stories, maybe 10, and was decorated colorfully.

"Are you sure a place like that'll be able to withstand a shinobi fight?" Shino asked.

"Positive" Zureki answered.

When they landed, all of them ran to the arena and walked in. It was enormous. As big as 3 foot ball fields to be exact. On one side was the entrance, and on the other was a large throne. Orochimaru sat on the throne and asked them all to step inside.

"Zureki, what took so long?" Orochimaru asked.

"I am sorry Orochimaru-sama, we had to make sure that they were all prepared" Zureki said sheepishly.

"Those were not my orders!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Please Orochimaru-sama, please forgive me!" Zureki said on his knees.

"Hmmph...I will let it slide once, and only once! Next time you disobey my orders I will kill you." Orochimaru said and then turned to the rest of the shinobi.

"Welcome, shinobi of the leaf! And Gaara of the sand...welcome, to my nin-tournament! I threw this together because I was bored and I want to choose my heir!" Orochimaru said loudly.

"What? Your heir?" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, my heir. Of course, you do not have to accept my offer...that is if you win" Orochimaru said.

_I'll kick all they're asses just to show 'em I better than them! _Naruto thought to himself.

"This will be fun" Sasuke said and Shino nodded in agreement.

"Now, the different fights of the tournament will be randomly selected!" Orochimaru said and motioned for Koukai to come up to the throne with a small box.

"Now, my assistant, Koukai, will call out a name and draw a number!" Orochimaru said.

"The first person I will draw for is Gaara of the sand!" Koukai said and then drew. "Number 5!"

Koukai said and stuck his hand in again.

"I will now choose for Uchiha Sasuke of the leaf!" Koukai said and then pulled out another card "Number 8!"

"I will now draw for Uzumaki Naruto of the leaf! Number 4!"

I'm just gonna skip ahead and show you who got paired up.

First match!

Rock Lee VS Inuzuka Kiba

Second match!

Aburame Shino VS Uzumaki Naruto

Third match!

Uchiha Sasuke VS Gaara

Fourth match!

Hyuuga Neji VS Nara Shikamaru

Interesting pairs? Find out who will win the first match next chappie!

* * *

**Yugi: Go Lee!**

**Niwatori: I'm voting for Lee too!**

**Yusuke: Yep, Lee's gonna win for sure!**

**Yoh: Lee rules!**

**Kenshin: Kiba could win...**

**DEAD SILENCE**

**Niwatori: I will send you into the fiery depths of the nine hells if you ever even think that again!**

**Kenshin: Eep...**

**Niwatori: Tell me who you wanna win in reviews! I won't listen to flames though!**


	2. And the winner of the first match is

1**Disclaimer: **I doesn't own Naruto

Heh heh...wow, this fic didn't suck as bad! YAY! I know that I'm rooting for Lee in the first match! But Pearl Danielle has some good points...oh, well...I guess the person most compatible to win has to win...or not! Heh heh, it just doesn't seem like Naruto or any manga to not have the favorite character come back against all odds and win! You know? Well I'm gonna reply now...

Pearl Danielle- Thanks for reading my fics! I'm glad you like 'em I gotta tell ya though, in this fic, all of the shinobi have new jutus that I made up

ShadowV2.0- Everyone seems to be favoring the Neji/Shika fight...just as I planned...muahahaha...Muahahahaha...MUAHAHAHAAHHAHA!

Shika: What's so funny?

Niwatori: Nothing, shut up

Now for da story, in this chappie, Kiba's new jutsu will be unleashed, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Shino all have new jutsus! Lets make me shut up and get on with the story shall we?

**Mission 1 Pt.2**

**And the winner of the first match is...**

"Will Rock Lee of the leaf, and Inuzuka Kiba of the leaf please step into the arena?" Orochimaru announced.

"I remember this guy from the Chuunin exams...he was almost good enough to beat that sand guy we were so scared of...but we're much better now right Akamaru?" Kiba said to Akamaru quietly. Akamaru barked at him in reply.

"As long as I'm fast enough to dodge the Gatsuuga I should be alright!" Lee said to himself.

"Are you both ready?" Orochimaru said after they had entered the arena.

"Get 'im Lee!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm glad that I get lotsa support..." Kiba said sarcastically.

"I am ready!" Lee said and assumed his fighting position.

"Ready!" Kiba yelled and Akamaru jumped out of his jacket.

"Let the first match of the Nin Tournament...begin!" Orochimaru yelled and Koukai banged a gong to signal that the match had started.

Immediately, Akamaru jumped into Kiba's arms and he threw him into the air, he then yelled "Douteki Saitentei!"

Akamaru began urinating and spinning rapidly...it got all over Lee...

"Why did you do that?" Lee yelled and moved around some to get it off.

"Heh heh heh...isn't it obvious? I had Akamaru pee on you so I could track you by scent! You won't be able to win by speed if I can tell where you are!" Kiba yelled.

"Now!" he made a series of hand seals as he said this, "Juujin Buunshin!"

When he said this, Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba and they both crawled toward Lee with great speed.

_No! Dammit, now he can track me if I try to dodge the Gatsuuga! _Lee thought and then Kiba yelled "Gatsuuga!" Both Kibas leapt at Lee, spinning rapidly, one on one side one on the other, they were both scratching and pawing ferociously and heading straight for Lee.

"I have to try to dodge it!" Lee said to himself and jumped out of the way.

"No use!" Kiba yelled and the giant torpedo type things changed direction and followed Lee although he was moving as fast as he could...eventually Lee was cornered and they hit him dead on...Lee coughed up some blood and slowly got back up...

He got back into his fighting stance and said "It'll take more than that to crush my spirit!"

He lunged at Kiba and jumped in the air "Houshou!" he yelled and hit Kiba square in the face! Kiba was thrown back across the arena while spitting blood out. Akamaru ran up to get him.

"Unh...that hurt, not bad thick brows!" Kiba said wiping away the blood on his lower lip.

"There's much more where that came from!" Lee yelled back.

"Dammit, Kiba...you won't win if you don't get serious..." Shino said under his breath.

While Kiba and Lee fought, Shikamaru and Neji thought hard at what they were going to do in their fight.

"Dammit that won't work either!" Shikamaru kept telling himself _That damn Byakugan is ruining all the plans I come up with... _Shikamaru thought.

"Hmm..." Neji said quietly.

"I've got it..." Shikamaru said and smirked.

While back in the arena...

It has been several hours and Kiba and Lee have both already taken major damage from each other...

"D-damn you...shit...I used to much chakra and now I don't have enough strength to bust out my new jutsu!" Kiba said to himself.

As he said this Akamaru nudged his leg and he looked down. Akamaru was holding a little sack of something.

"Oh, yeah! I completely forgot!" Kiba said and reached down to grab something out of the sack. He pulled out a soldier pill and ate it quickly.

"Ha! Now your in for it!" Kiba yelled.

_Dokuga no Kitsune!_ He thought and then he and Akamaru's fangs got really long. They started to drip with what looked like a green liquid.

_No, Kiba! You'll kill him with that jutsu! _Shino thought.

"GGRRAAAHHH!" Kiba yelled and him and Akamaru leapt at Lee, mouths wide open.

"What the?" Lee yelled and jumped out of the way. But all he noticed was that Kiba's teeth had gotten longer...he felt something sharp dig into his leg and he looked down. Akamaru had bitten him.

"Unh..." Lee said. He felt weak all of a sudden.

"The poison will destroy your leg...inch by inch, unless you get medical attention...and fast!" Kiba said evilly.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto said and almost jumped into the arena.

"Stay there Naruto-kun..." Lee said and then slowly got up.

"I will finish my fight..." Lee said and Kiba looked back at him with evil eyes...his fangs were still dripping with poison.

"Lee, forfeit! In this form he has no control of himself!" Shino said suddenly.

"I will not let him defeat me..." Lee said and then glared at Kiba..._My only hope is the lotus...but I barely have any strength left... _Lee thought.

"I will defeat you!" Kiba yelled and bit Lee's left arm.

"AUGH!" Lee yelled...the poison was starting to kick in.

"Dammit Lee! You have to forfeit!" Naruto yelled.

"I can't...I won't..." Lee said and then got up. He charged at Kiba with fire in his eyes...he kicked Kiba into the air with tremendous force, causing him to bleed some more.

"That's not all!" Lee yelled and followed Kiba into the air. He punched him once and then wrapped him in bandages.

"Now!" Lee yelled and dropped down to the ground "LOTUS!" he yelled...both of them hit the ground...hard...

As the dust and smoke cleared...there were two figures standing...a small one...and a large one...Kiba and Akamaru were there...but where was Lee?

"Ha...ahaha...he couldn't do...it..." Kiba smirked but as he saw Lee stand up, his smile faded away.

"How the hell can you stand?" Kiba yelled.

Lee said nothing.

"Dammit, this time when I hit you stay down!" Kiba yelled and charged at him...but as he punched Lee...something strange happened...he disappeared?

"What the hell? It was a shadow clone?" Kiba said angrily.

"I didn't know Lee was able to do that!" Naruto yelled.

"He can't...something's wrong..." Neji said.

But as Kiba sniffed the air and realized what was happening...it was too late...

"UP?" Kiba yelled. But as he looked up he was punched right in the face by Lee!

They both fell over unconscious...they both hit the ground of the arena with a thud.

There was silence until Orochimaru said "The first to stand will be the victor!"

Neither of them stood up, but when everyone saw who _was_ standing, the victory was decided...

"And the winner of the first match of the Nin Tournament is...Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru of the leaf!" Orochimaru yelled.

When everyone looked down at what was on the arena...there was a bunch of rubble, two unconscious bodies, and a little dog struggling to keep on its feet...

_**To Be Continued...

* * *

**_

**Yoh: Dammit...Lee lost**

**Niwatori: Yeah, Kenshin jinxed it**

**Kenshin: What did I do?**

**Yusuke: You said Kiba could win**

**Kenshin: Exactly he did win**

**Yugi: That's not the point...**

**Kenshin: Then what's the point? I don't get it...**

**Niwatori: You don't have to!**

**Kenshin: Sweet...**

**Niwatori: Please review guys, and tell me who you wanna see be the next victor! (No promises that I'll make him win but...)**


End file.
